


Дуэль

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Post-Canon, Post-Secret Empire, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Надо было бы сдаться Наташе уже давно, но дуэль с её призраком очень уж интересна.Примечание/Предупреждения: AU, пост!Secret Empire, поэтому содержит спойлеры для тех, кто не читал комикс. Идея появилась на основе последних анонсов Tales of suspense.





	Дуэль

Кто-то пьяный и суеверный ему сказал: мертвецы не прощают врагов и идут за ними, если вовремя им никто не закрыл глаза. Забирают с собой, и это неотвратимо.

Касл чувствует на себе этот чёртов взгляд.  
Обернуться? Погнаться? Толку с того немного.  
Раз уж Романофф без него не спустилась в ад — не отстанет. 

Но туда ему и дорога.

В Мадрипуре весна — туристы, толпа, жара; в баре ночью кальянный дым, перезвон бутылок. Касл трезв, чтоб дожить до завтрашнего утра.  
Ему кажется: кто-то целит в его затылок.  
Он встаёт из-за стойки, пьёт лимонад до дна, пробирается к выходу, мучимый паранойей. Раньше Романофф приходила к нему одна, а сейчас Фрэнк отчётливо понял: их стало двое. Раньше помнились только подсмотренные в прицел выцветающие глаза — отпечаток боли.  
Фрэнк тогда и подумал: вот эта придёт в конце.

Но какого же хрена, какого теперь их двое?

А на улицах крутят пои, и пьют вино, и целуются, и танцуют, горланя песни.  
Надо было бы сдаться Наташе уже давно, но дуэль с её призраком очень уж интересна. В этом мире, без ГИДРЫ, без Роджерса, без войны ничего увлекательней с Фрэнком и не случалось.  
Но сегодняшней ночью реальностью станут сны.  
Фрэнк, следы заметая, смеётся: «Какая жалость».

Ей, должно быть, уже надоело его гонять по Латверии, Ката Джае, Исламабаду, раз кого-то в подмогу решила Вдова нанять — но какую же призрак мог обещать награду?  
«Может, ей помогает грёбаный Хоукай. Или Барнс, поберите его поскорей все черти».  
Фрэнк бредёт по бульвару и жмётся на самый край, чтобы чья-нибудь пуля не стала причиной смерти, сам себя загоняет в угол, устав бежать.  
Втайне даже жалеет, что снайпер его не снимет.  
Над его головою чьи-то шаги шуршат.  
Гибель Фрэнка легка до жуткого на помине.  
Останавливаясь, он поднимает взгляд — и под рёбрами что-то колет и холодеет.

Если надо забрать кого-то с собою в ад, вызвать Дьявола — это правильная идея.

Касл ждёт, что мелькнёт на улице силуэт, улучит в этой схватке момент, чтоб поставить точку. Только призрака Романофф всё почему-то нет, будто Мёрдок его здесь выследил в одиночку; и в кровавых лохмотьях губы, и сломан нос, и трещат от ударов Мэтта всё громче кости.

— За Наташу.  
И Мэтт сражается с ним всерьёз, и ему в этот раз хватает с избытком злости.

***

Её призрак не появляется в эту ночь, за собой на тот свет не тащит, и это странно.  
Вертолёты Щ.И.Т.а летят с Мадрипура прочь — они Касла увозят судьям на растерзанье. 

Фрэнк встречает его уже в Райкере, в кандалах, смотрит зло: не добил, слабак, а ведь было надо. Ведь Наташин зелёный взгляд в беспокойных снах обещал ему смерть.  
Но адвокат из ада всё молчит, у решётки стоя, сжимает трость. Кто-то будто укрыт в темноте за его спиною. Фрэнк уверен, что в камере только один лишь гость, но в висках его бьётся:

«Их двое. Их точно двое».

— А чего же Вдова ко мне не пришла сама? Я же знаю — она полгода за мной следила.

Мэтт смеётся — как будто немного сошёл с ума:

— Это я. А она не поднимется из могилы.

Развернувшись, Мэтт растворяется в темноте, оставляет его одного в тишине неволи.  
И Фрэнк чувствует, как за Мэттом уходит тень.  
Мэтт его победил один.

Но их всё же двое.


End file.
